Hanadaka Tokimura
}} is one of the main characters of Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Tokimura is a loud young boy who can't take any responsibilities. He usually wants other people to do his stuff and wants to be referred as "emperor of the school". His alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of time manipulation. Personal Informations Bascis General Information Appearance In civilian, Toki has shoulder long hair, which is brownish black colored hair. He usually keeps them opened and is all messy. His eye color is silver and has a light blue shimmer. He usually wears a white/grey checked, long-sleeved shirt with a beige colored sweater over the shirt. Over all of it, he wears a simple, black leather jacket and dark blue jeans in vintage look. Additional to this, he wears black shoes with grey laces. Cure Chronos has shorter hair compared to Tokimura. His hair color changes from brownish black to sky blue and the left side of his hair is longer than the right. The streaks of the left half are tied to some kind of ponytail, hold by a black gem. His eyes are alice blue colored. He wears a grey vest with sky blue trims. Underneath the vest, he wears a black, short-sleeved top and black bracelets around his wrists. He also wears white, fingerless gloves under the bracelets. He wears grey shorts with white linings and black trims. A sky blue cloth is attached to the black belt he wears. Cure Chronos wears greyish blueand white sneakers with short, black socks. His Misery Com is hidden under the sky blue cloth he wears. In addition, Chronos has a blue-ish silver colored pocket watch, with which he can use his active powers. Personality Toki is a loud young boy who can't take any responsibilities and wants to be cared for all the time. He is lazy and it's known that he is a spoiled child, loving sweets and doing nothing. He comes from a rich family and towards his parents and relatives, he is able to act like an angel, while he is a true devil inside. He usually wants other people to do his stuff and wants to be referred as . Relationships Etymology - Hanadaka comes from meaning "flower" or "blossom", combined with meaning "high". So Hanadaka means "high flower" or "high blossom". However, also means "high nose", "egoism" or "self-importance", which might be a reference to his spoiled personality. - Tokimura comes from meaning "time" or "hour", combined with meaning "village". So his given name means "village of time", which is a reference to his powers as Cure Chronos. He is usually called "Toki" by the people knowing him. So he is usually called "time" or "hour". - Chronos (from Greek: Χρόνος, "time") is the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. During antiquity, Chronos was occasionally interpreted as Cronus. During the Renaissance, the identification of Cronus and Chronos gave rise to "Father Time" wielding the harvesting scythe.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chronos#Name_and_etymology Pretty Cure Cure Chronos Cure Chronos is the Pretty Cure of manipulated time. He uses his power of manipulating time to undo actions or fix the end of a day. Cure Chronos usually has some kind of supernatural pocket watch with him, that allows him to play with time even without using his powers. His transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!". Attacks * - Cure Chronos's first attack in An Exchange of Morals!. In order to use it, Chronos activates his pocket watch by showing the crystal to the darkened sky and shouts, "Shallowing night". Then, the display of the watch disappears and turns dark blue. Then, Chronos points the watch at the enemy and shouts, "Aeon Switch", and dark blue and silver colored swirls spread around him and as soon as he shouts "Stop!", the enemy's time is stopped. Transformations "Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals!" - Pretty Cure! Exchange of Morals! is the official transformation speech used by Hanadaka Tokimura to transform into Cure Chronos in Sky Pretty Cure: An Exchange of Morals!. Trivia *The fact that Toki wants to be called "Emperor" is a pun to Sapphire calling Diamond "Queen" all the time. *Cure Chronos is Yousei A. Sina's first male Pretty Cure. He was later followed by Cure Chevalier from Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. **Coincidentally, both of their Cure names start with "Ch". Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:Males Category:Male Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Gray Cures Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Dark Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Category:Hell-Fire Pretty Cure Characters Category:Male Pretty Cure